


Collection of Johnlock One-Shots

by anglopxile



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglopxile/pseuds/anglopxile
Summary: A place to post all of my Johnlock one-shots. I'll make a separate one for my non-Johnlock ones, soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to replace the coffin scene in TFP, which irritated me beyond belief for so many reasons. I hope this ending is a tiny bit happier :)

Darkness. The door to the next room slid open to reveal nothing but pitch black, the walls illuminated only by the light of the television. Eurus smiled as I made my way in front of the screen. I couldn't see John or Mycroft behind me, but I knew they were there.

"Hello, again," Eurus smiled from the other side of the camera, "Did you like that last one? Jim thought you would."

"'Jim'..." I laughed, shaking my head, "You talk about him like you were best friends."

"How do you know we weren't?" She asked me, smirking, "What would you know about being attracted to people, anyway? That's certainly not your forte."

I bit my cheek. "First of all, you know that he's gay, right?" I rolled my eyes. How ignorant was she? "Second of all, you know very well that I can be attracted to people - I just choose not to in order to focus on my work and not hurt anyone."

"Ahh, yes," Eurus's eyes lit up, "Irene Adler, right? You liked her..."

I lifted my chin defiantly, "There was no romantic entanglement between myself and The Woman. It was simply a show to solve the case, surely you know that."

Eurus looked surprised, "Oh, no, I didn't know that. In fact I heard a much different story from Ms. Adler..." She smirked, and the next thing I knew, I was being shown security footage of The Woman in a cell, her ankles and wrists tied together with cloth.

"Let her go," I demanded, making an attempt to stop my voice from shaking. Now, we were back to looking at my sister, who had a look of pride in her eyes.

"Oh, but I thought you didn't love her?" She paused and shook her head, "See, Sherlock, even if you weren't... involved with her, she still got hurt. So, you should answer this next question honestly: who /do/ you love?"

I was shaking, my entire body trembling with fear. I knew what I needed to say, but I was too witless to say it. "I don't love anyone and nobody loves me," I stated. The first part was a lie. I wasn't sure about the second part.

"Oh, please. There's an entire sea of people out there, Sherlock. Everyone has their own goldfish," She turned to face our brother, "Isn't that right, Mycroft? Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, huh? Interesting choice," Eurus relayed through the television, a smirk growing more prominent on her lips.

Mycroft grimaced the smile he only gets when he's irritated and stared our sister down through the other side of the screen, "How would you know about my personal endeavors? That's highly classified information-"

"I know everything, big brother," She turned to look at me, "So, Sherlock, who's your goldfish? Oh, and don't lie - it won't save anyone."

My eyes dart around the room, lingering on John for a moment. John looked back at me - he knew as well as I did what was coming next. I had to do this, right? I gave him a despondent look, tears forming in my eyes. As I opened my mouth to reply, John spoke up from behind me.

"Wait," John interjected, "Do you really have to do this?"

"Doctor Watson," Eurus sighed, "I'll figure it out anyway, and I want to hear it come from his mouth. I suggest that you stay out of this and let the smart ones talk."

"No, he's right," I stated, my mind racing, "What does this have to do with the puzzle? Why does this matter?"

"Sherlock, there's a jet filled with innocent passengers hurdling towards the heart of London. Isn't that enough incentive?" Eurus asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked away. She was right - the fate of the people on that plane and the people in London rested on whatever I said next. Shaking, I came up with a lie - one that would tear her to pieces, but save lives.

"You're taking too long," Eurus complained, rolling her eyes, "Maybe this will help motivate you." She pressed a button and the audio from the girl on the plane was present again.

"Hello?" I called out, "Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, s-s-sir, b-but we're getting c-closer to the ground," the young girl communicated through small sobs.

"Are you in the cockpit?" John questioned from over my right shoulder.

"W-What's that?"

"The place where the pilots are," Mycroft answered, "Where are the people flying the plane?”

“They're asleep, s-sir,” she responded.

And then silence.

“Uh, oh!” Eurus chimed, “Looks like you lost your little friend. I'll let you speak to her again, if you answer my question.”

John spoke from over my shoulder. “Sherlock, you don't have to answer.”

“Yes, I do,” I sighed. I turned to face him and mouthed ‘I'm sorry.’ Though he couldn't see me, I had a feeling he would've accepted it.

I turned back to face Eurus, my face hot. It was now or never. The worst name I could've possibly said slipped from my lips before I could stop it, but it was too late.

“Jim Moriarty.”

The room became a crimson red, and Eurus was in shock. It was the worst lie I'd ever told. Panicking, I turned around to look at John. He was on the verge of tears, his body shaking from head to toe. He looked like he'd just been through the war again, but this time… he didn't come home.

“Sherlock,” he cried over the sound of the wailing sirens, “h-how could you?”

My heart dropped like a lead weight. He was right. “John, wait-” Before I could finish my sentence, he'd run off into the next room, crying into his hands.

Eurus laughed with joy, her hands waving frantically in the air. “Well, that was a shock!” She declared, “By the way, Jim sends his love.”

“Let me speak to the girl,” I demanded.

“Hmm...” Eurus thought, “How about... no?”

“Eurus, I answered your question. Let me speak to her!” I demanded. I needed to speak to John, but first I needed to solve the case. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen.

“Next room,” she said, tilting her head towards the door. And then the screen went black.

“Jesus, Sherlock,” Mycroft groaned and massaged his temples.

“You actually think I was being honest?” I asked, eyes wide, “You know very well who I...”

Mycroft looked up at me, fear lacing his features. He glanced over my shoulder at the door John had walked of. He sighed, “Just go talk to him, will you? Make things right.”

I looked at my brother and realized just how wise he could be - when he wasn't being an asshole. Without a word, I turned around and walked into the empty room that came before our next task. Sitting in the corner, face in his hands, was none other than John Watson. I slowly made my way over and put out my hand.

“Stand up,” I requested.

John looked up at me, his cheeks stained with tears. I felt my heart plunge into a dark abyss. Reluctantly, he took my hand and stood up next to me. I didn't let go. Instead, I pulled him into an awkward embrace. He  placed his free hand on my right shoulder and leaned his head on my chest. I took a deep breath, cradling the man I loved more than anything in the entire world. Before I could stop myself, I said the one sentence I'd waited my whole life to say, unknowing of the response it would evoke.

“I love you, my dear Watson.”

John said nothing. My heart pounded, threatening to burst from my chest. And then it stopped completely.

Out of nowhere, John wrapped his hands around my neck and put his lips on mine. My body froze and for the first time in my life, I was incapable of thinking. I moved my hands to his waist and leaned into the kiss, memorizing the curves of his lips. He pushed me against the wall, knowing that his one motion spoke a thousand words. He leaned away and gazed into my eyes.

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”

 


End file.
